The present invention relates to a pumped or gravity flow rotating drum screen for removing unwanted solids from a flowing fluid having one or more stabilization pad assemblies in contact with one or more rings circumscribing the outer surface of the drum screen at one or more locations.
Rotating drum screens are known for use in many solid-liquid separation applications including (but not limited to) the industries of pulp and paper, municipal sewage treatment, meat and poultry, citrus fruit, seafood, and other food processing, beverage processing, plastic recycling, and chemical processing.